Internet of Things (IoT) generally refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet. For example, IoT devices may include sensors that can communicate over the Internet, and can be remotely monitored and controlled.